Glow
by igniti0n
Summary: Situé après l'épisode 9 de la saison 2. Eric pense, il pense à ce qu'il a fait, il se demande pourquoi, et comment, tout est arrivé. Eric&Sookie.
1. Un

Titre : Glow

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, après lequel cette fiction est située.

Il y aura plusieur chapitres.

* * *

Il avait vécu mille ans, été viking, prince, bohémien et shériff, il avait vécu l'équivalent de cent vies humaines et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait rencontré un être semblable à elle, de près ou de lui. Sookie Stackhouse, mièvre et tendre, naïve et idiote, était un être unique dans son genre. Elle était humaine, son odeur ne laissait planer aucun doute ; Mais elle était dotée de pouvoirs que les humains n'étaient pas censés avoir en leur possession. Parce qu'elle, Sookie Stackhouse, pouvait entendre les pensées de tous les humains. Elle pouvait, sans même les toucher, deviner leurs réflexions les plus intimes, leurs peurs, leurs rêves.

C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait attiré, en premier lieu. Mais intérêt n'est pas attirance, n'est-ce pas?

Eric se renfonça dans le fauteuil en cuir dans lequel il était assis et jeta un coup d'oeil aux stores qui laissaient passer un fin rayon de soleil. La journée était bien avancée, pourtant, et il ne dormait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, et qu'il doutait de pouvoir jamais se rendormir. Parce que son père, son frère, son fils, n'était plus de ce monde. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça, surtout pas. Alors, Eric se passa la main dans les cheveux et décroisa les jambes, laissant ses pensées dériver vers la jeune humaine, une fois de plus.

Revenons où nous en étions, donc. Intérêt n'est pas attirance. L'intérêt d'Eric se portait d'autant plus sur Sookie qu'elle avait réussi à séduire Bill, pourtant un relativement ancien vampire, qui plus est solitaire et misanthrope. Elle avait réussi à le séduire, il avait réussi à la séduire, qu'importe. Le fait était qu'un vampire et un humain partagaient une couche, comme ça devenait de plus en plus courant.

Un autre point intéressant de Sookie Stackhouse était sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis. Se faire emprisonner par des admirateurs du soleil, se faire lacérer par une créature, y'a qu'elle qui arrivait à des choses comme ça. Peut-être était-ce lié à sa (presque écoeurante) manière de vouloir tout rendre beau, d'aimer tout le monde, de vouloir répandre le bonheur autour d'elle? Au début, tout ça l'écoeurait.

Maintenant, il trouvait ça fascinant, comme tout ce qui était lié à Sookie Stackhouse. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait manqué d'une mère qu'elle maternait tout ses proches? Essayait-elle d'"expier" le meutre de sa grand-mère?

Peu à peu, cette fascination s'était mue en attirance. Mais il y avait aussi le désir d'emmerder Bill Compton qui le muait. Austère, ce gars là. Fallait mettre un peu d'animation dans sa vie.

Et donc, il avait échafaudé son petit plan, comme une araignée, étendant sa toile, et lorsque Pam lui avait demandé pourquoi il était intéressé, il avait répondu qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'a ses pouvoirs. Etait-ce un mensonge, ou la vérité? Il ne distinguait plus très bien, à ce moment là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il bouillonnait. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'aurait sur dire si c'était du à la présence de son créateur, où à cause de Sookie Stackhouse.

Il voulait voir Godric, son créateur, car malgré le temps, il lui était toujours loyal. Et il voulait le libérer. Et Sookie, dans le même temps. Il avait appelé Lorena pour retenir Bill et pour pouvoir jouer au prince charmant lui-même.

Godric - Son père, son fils, son frère. Il l'avait revu. Enfin. Sur ses ordres, et comme il l'avait prévu, il avait sauvé Sookie.

Alors qu'il la protégait, elle lui avait parlé d'amour -envers Godric. "N'utilise pas de mots que je ne peux pas comprendre", lui avait-il répondu. L'amour? Il ne pensait sincèrement pas que ça existait. Le désir, en revanche...

Sauf qu'une fois sauvée, les humains réclamaient du sang - Enfin, du sang... Ils voulaient voir un vampire brûler. Et sa loyauté allait à Godric, plus que tout, plus qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler.

Alors, il s'était offert. Et il se répétait, alors que la chaîne d'argent lui brûlait le corps, qu'il l'avait fait par loyauté, qu'il avait sauvé son créateur, que tout était pour le mieux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu rencontrer le soleil en d'autres circonstances, c'était juste qu'il voulait le faire pour Godric.

Et elle était apparue, ses boucles blondes à quelques centimètres de son torse, et elle avait ôté la chaine qui mordait sa chair. Elle le délivrait à son tour - Retournement des évènements, la princesse sauvant le prince charmant.

Il aurait juré qu'elle brillait.


	2. Deux

Titre : Glow

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, après lequel cette fiction est située.

* * *

Eric recroisa ses jambes, avant de les décroiser de nouveau et de se lever, en prenant soin d'éviter le rai de lumière que laissaient passer les stores. Il ouvrit le placard et attrapa une bouteille de Tru:Blood, A positif, et, sans prendre la peine de sortir un verre, il la décapsula et but goulument.

Il refusait de laisser ses pensées vagabonder du côté de Godric. Ca faisait trop mal, oh. Alors, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

Elle l'avait libéré, il aurait juré qu'elle brillait. Et lorsqu'il s'était relevé, une sainte colère brûlait dans ses yeux. Il était prêt à tuer l'homme en blanc à ses genoux, et lorsque Godric lui interdit de le tuer, la frustration l'envahit. Mais il le lâcha. Après tout, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

Les vampires rentrèrent leurs canines, apparemment tous aussi frustrés que lui, à part peut-être le sacro-saint Bill. Ca faisait un bail qu'il les avait rentrées, lui. Et, sous les ordres de Godric, la tête basse, ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

Où il avait pris un malin plaisir à la fois à faire enrager Bill, et à guider Sookie vers le centre de sa toile. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait par moments était plein de haine et de colère, mais il y devinait aussi de la vulnérabilité. Après tout, Sookie Stackhouse n'était qu'une humaine, malgré les pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir, malgré le courage qui grandissait de plus en plus en elle depuis qu'elle était devenue familière avec le monde des vampires.

Elle avait attaqué Lorena, et Eric avait regardé la scène amusé de voir Sookie Stackhouse aussi débauchée. Un chat sauvage, c'est ce qu'elle était devenue. La traiter de putain, quand même, on n'aurait jamais pu croire ça de la serveuse blonde du Merlotte's. Toutefois, Eric était prêt à intervenir si les choses dégéneraient. Et les choses dégénéraient, mais il fut devancé par Godric, qui rendit la justice sur son territoire.

Et puis un humain rentra. Il l'avait reconnu, bien sûr, c'était l'un des membres de la compagnie du soleil; mais il pensait qu'il venait présenter ses excuses, à l'instar de Jason Stackhouse. Il n'y avait jeté qu'un coup d'oeil discret, reportant son attention sur Sookie. C'est ce qui l'avait sauvée. Cette attention fut exacerbée lors de l'explosion, et comme un reflexe, il la couvrit, tel un bouclier.

Elle était vivante, simplement étourdie et pleine de sang. Evidemment, Bill était venu vérifier son état. Elle allait bien. Evidemment, puisqu'il l'avait couverte...

En pensant avec agacement aux balles d'argent fichées dans son torse qui le picotait un peu, Eric eut une idée. Profiter de la douceur d'une tendre jeune femme? Il était toujours partant pour ça...

Elle avait donc sucé les morceaux d'argent hors de ses plaies, et tandis qu'elle avalait son sang pendant la tâche, Eric commençait à sentir ses sentiments. C'était flou pour le moment... Répulsion, dégoût, et? Il n'aurait su dire. Fascination? Ainsi, elle ressentait la même chose que lui, même si le sentiment était ténu, enfoui. Il allait bientôt éclater à la lumière. Bientôt... Si... Encore quelques gouttes... Mais...

Bill Compton était revenu. Il l'avait regardé tranquillement alors qu'il expliquait à sa bien aimée qu'elle s'était fait eue.

Il avait réussi son but, peu lui importait ce qu'elle pensait maintenant, elle serait à lui bientôt. Pour le moment, elle était dans une sainte colère, contre elle-même et contre lui. Il ne broncha pas alors qu'elle le frappait. Ce n'était pas important. Elle changerait bientôt d'avis.

Alors qu'elle s'était isolée avec Bill, il continuait à entendre ses émotions. Dégoût, colère, répulsion. Horreur, lorsque, il le devinait, Bill lui avait dit qu'elle serait attirée par lui très bientôt.

Satisfait, il avait arboré un sourire en coin avant d'aller se coucher. Le jour se levait déjà...

Lorsqu'il s'était étendu sur son lit, il ne s'était pas endormi immédiatement. Il avait senti une émotion de Sookie, et il n'était pas arrivé à mettre un mot dessus. C'était comme une caresse, un sentiment agréable, quelque chose de doux et de glissant à la fois, quelque chose qui lui avait fui entre les doigts tel du sang, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le retenir. C'était à la fois ténu et fort. Il était descendu vérifier, et Sookie était dans son lit. Elle rêvait de lui.

Il avait senti le changement brutal dans ses émotions au moment même où elle se réveillait. Horreur, dégoût et malgré tout, désir.

Satisfait, Eric était allé se recoucher.


	3. Trois

Titre : Glow

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, après lequel cette fiction est située.

* * *

Eric avait fini de boire sa bouteille de True Blood. Cette chose qui le tenait en vie, qui le nourrissait, mais tout en lui un intense sentiment de frustration. Il se rendit compte qu'il était debout au milieu de la pièce, essayant de toutes ses forces à ne pas penser à son créateur. Godric... Ne pas penser à Godric.

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. A partir d'ici, l'histoire de Sookie se mêlait encore plus intimement à celle de Godric, et il était difficile de penser à l'une sans penser à l'autre. Mais qu'importe...

Alors, il ignora la douleur qui lui déchirait le ventre, et se remit à penser à Sookie, là où il s'était arrêté plus tôt.

Il était donc allé se coucher, satisfait. Il avait à peine l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux que la nuit était déjà finie. Il descendit, pour trouver les survivants de la catastrophe assistant au jugement de Godric. Et Sookie s'était assise loin de lui, près de Bill, et Eric savait qu'elle avait peur des sentiments qui s'étaient éveillés en elle. Mais elle n'avait pû s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui plus souvent que nécessaire, et l'air outré de Bill l'avait distrait, dans la mesure du possible. Il bouillonnait tout de même, pendant que son créateur était en train de se faire juger pour avoir voulu faire le bien.

Dans la mesure du possible, parce que son créateur était en train de se faire destituer, et qu'il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que cette passivité ne cachait pas quelque chose. Il allait faire quelque chose, et Eric avait beau tenter de le défendre, il voulait tout de même se faire punir. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, Eric s'était levé à son tour pour le suivre, le supplier. C'est là, au plus mauvais moment, que Bill avait choisi de se venger. Ce petit con n'avait vraiment pas le sens du timing.

Il avait senti au même instant le poing de Bill et la surprise, l'indignation de Sookie. Envers Bill. Il avait craché tout le sang qui emplissait sa bouche, jeté un regard noir à Bill, et il lui avait demandé de lui laisser le passage. Bill s'était écarté, mais le regard noir n'avait pas quitté ses yeux.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, il règlerait ça plus tard. Son créateur, importait plus que toute querelle, plus que tous les triangles amoureux du monde. Son créateur venait de monter sur le toit pour rencontrer le soleil, pour brûler, pour se tuer, et tous les Bill du monde n'auraient pas pu le retenir de le rejoindre.

Il était monté sur le toit, le suppliant. Mais Godric, cette vieille âme, cet enfant-vieillard, n'avait plus le courage de rester en vie. Et il avait beau le supplier, Godric avait voulu brûler, et avait refusé qu'il reste à ses côtés pendant sa mort.

Sookie était là, elle les avait rejoint. Elle l'avait regardé, alors qu'il suppliait en pleurant, les premières larmes depuis le début. Elle lui avait pris la main et Eric avait senti de la compassion dans son regard. Elle lui avait pris la main et lui avait dit qu'elle resterait avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Et Eric s'éloigna, laissant son créateur seul avec elle. Il l'avait laissé, seul, rencontrer le soleil. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne souffrirait pas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser. Mais il l'avait laissé, lui obéissant.

Il aurait pu vivre encore deux mille ans, mais il avait choisi de brûler. Eric avait senti une déchirure lorsque l'aube s'était levée, et il avait compris que c'état parce que Godric n'était plus là. Son corps s'était déchiré, et il lui en manquait encore une partie. Une partie de son corps, de son âme.

Lorsque Sookie était redescendue du toit, il était toujours seul, debout, anéanti. Encore une fois, elle l'avait pris pas la main. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, et Eric y avait vu le reflet de sa tristesse. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui, il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle, hébété. Il avait la tête vide, il ne pensait plus à ce moment là. Sookie était là, entre ses bras, chaude et tremblante, et elle pleurait. Et Godric n'était plus là. C'étaient les seules choses qu'il savait. Et il avait mal. Et il avait soif.

Alors, ce jour là, il l'avait mordue.


	4. Quatre

Titre : Glow

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, après lequel cette fiction est située.

Bon, ben, je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court... Mais y'en a un nouveau qu'arrive pas longtemps :]

* * *

Il l'avait mordue, ce jour là, et elle n'avait pas résisté. Elle s'était même rapprochée de lui, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, l'encourageant à la boire son sang, comme elle l'avait fait du sien. Et Eric avait ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti ; L'excitation, le plaisir. Et ce sentiment chaud sur lequel il n'avait pu mettre un mot, une fois de plus. Et, les lèvres encore couvertes de son sang, il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait répondu, avec ferveur, toujours sans un mot. Elle était chaude entre ses bras. Et elle avait pleuré autant qu'il avait pleuré, leurs larmes mêlant sang et eau sur le sol carrelé de blanc.

Et puis il l'avait laissée, parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment, et elle avait compris. Sans un mot, elle s'était dirigée vers la porte de la chambre où elle logeait avec Bill, tandis qu'il était resté assis sur le sol, hébété, fixant la flaque de sans dilué sur le sol. Il s'était essuyé les yeux et, toujours sans penser, était allé se coucher.

Le lendemain, Sookie avait porté pendant toute la journée un joli foulard orange, qu'elle avait gardé malgré la moiteur ambiante. Et elle souriait, et elle souriait. Bill, quant à lui, était devenu taciturne et regardait toujours Eric d'un mauvais oeil. Sookie avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer Eric, de toujours lui manifester du dédain, mais lui, il avait bien senti le bond dans son ventre lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait essayé de faire semblant de ne pas la remarquer, il avait réussi. Mais Sookie, elle, avait continué à le regarder, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de lui. Et il le voyait bien, les yeux noirs de Bill, désespéré, qui ne pouvait empêcher l'amour de sa non-vie d'être attirée vers un autre que lui.

D'ailleurs, Bill s'était levé à l'approche d'Eric, le défiant de se rapprocher plus de Sookie. Ses crocs étaient sortis presque par réflexes, et ceux d'Eric avaient fait de même. Combat de regards. Bill baissa les yeux et lui avait feulé dessus. Eric avait relevé la tête, se rapprochant, lui jetant un regard menaçant.

"Ne feule pas sur ton Seriff, William Compton", lui avait-il dit, en lui jetant un regard bleu clair, en arborant l'air profondément ennuyé qui se montrait sur son visage, presque en permanence maintenant.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Eric avait alors tourné ses yeux vers Sookie. Elle le regardait éperdument.

Il avait tourné le dos. C'était presque l'aube, et il avait besoin de dormir. Laissant Sookie avec Bill, il s'tait en allé. Une fois posé dans son lit, il avait sombré presque instantanément.

Cette nuit là, il fut réveillé par un sentiment de détresse qui n'émanait pas de lui.

Sookie était en danger.


	5. Cinq

Titre : Glow

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, après lequel cette fiction est située.

* * *

Il avait ressenti, cette détresse, qui étreignait son coeur, sentiment de détresse qui émanait de Sookie, accompagné d'un sentiment de douleur. Il ressentit par la suite la craquelure de son coeur, et puis la douleur. La douleur.

Elle avait mal.

Il avait bougé vite, très vite, pour descendre les escaliers et arriver juste devant la porte de sa chambre, alors que la détresse se transformait en peur et en tristesse. Il avait entendu des éclats de voix, des cris, des pleurs. Les pleurs de Sookie. Et puis un bruit sourd tendis qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur lui parvenait.

Alors, sans hésiter, il avait ouvert la porte à la volée, pour découvrir Sookie au sol devant Bill.

Elle se tenait la joue, la joue qu'elle avait rouge, elle pleurait, et son foulard orange gisait sur le sol, à quelques centimètres d'elle, découvrant les traces de dents qu'il avait creusé dans son cou une journée auparavant.

Il avait immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait, et il n'avait pas pu le supporter.

Se déplaçant plus vite que l'œil ne pouvait le percevoir, il avait pris Sookie dans ses bras avant de l'emmener hors de la pièce. Après l'avoir déposé sur un canapé, et lui avait sussuré que tout allait bien, puis il était retourné dans la chambre, enragé. Bill était debout, dans la même position que quelques instants auparavant, immobile et furieux, et il y avait du sang sur le mur en face de lui.

Eric était hors de lui. Il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Il s'était jeté sur Bill, le plaquant au sol, et lui avait tenu la gorge entre ses mains. Bill essayait de se défendre, mais il n'avait aucune chance face à un vampire agé de huit siècles de plus que lui. Tout était vain et pourtant, il continuait de feuler, grogner, de se débattre. La voix d'Eric avait résonné dans la pièce.

"Tu dois vraiment être un lâche, pour t'attaquer à une femme. Les vampires sont trop forts pour toi?", dit-il. Puis, voyant qu'il continuait de se débattre, il ajouta : "Cesse, tout est inutile. Tu ne peux pas te débattre, tu ne peux pas t'échapper, ça ne fera qu'attiser ma fureur, alors tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas."

Bill lui avait craché au visage et avait voulu continuer à se battre. Il avait continué à gigoter, à se tortiller entre les mains d'Eric. Qui, lui, était dans une sainte colère.

Il s'était essuyé le visage, trop calmement, presque doucement. Il avait planté son regard bleu dans celui de Bill. Il était glacé. Bill, quant à lui, continuait de le défier du regard. "Tu ne feras rien", semblait-il dire.

Il l'avait frappé en plein visage, et il avait entendu son nez craquer. Il avait continué à le maintenir au niveau de la gorge, et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille

"Ne recommence jamais ça. Non seulement de manquer de respect à ton shériff, mais aussi à violenter les jeunes filles qui ne veulent plus de toi."

Sur ces mots, Bill s'était de nouveau cambré, enragé. Et Eric l'avait maintenu au sol, toujours.

"Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'ai huit cent ans d'expérience de plus que toi? Tu as bien de la chance que je te laisse en vie, et je le fais uniquement par égard pour Sookie."

"Sookie n'est plus une femme à mes yeux. Sucer le sang d'un autre vampire alors qu'elle est mienne, qui plus est, délibérément, et se laisser mordre alors qu'elle est mienne, personnellement, j'appelle ça une prostituée."

Sur ces mots, Eric avait perdu la tête. Il lui avait semblé que ses poings n'étaient plus reliés à son cerveau, alors qu'il détruisait minutieusement la moindre parcelle de peau encore blanche sur le visage de Bill. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, Bill avait le visage ravagé, couvert de sang. Eric l'avait regardé de haut.

"Je suis peut-être un viking vieux de mille ans, un barbare, tout ce que tu veux. Mais pendant mes mille années de non-vie, j'ai au moins appris à respecter les femmes, ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas."

Bill n'avait pas bougé.

Eric, lui, était sorti et s'était dirigé vers Sookie, laissant Bill sur le sol froid, baignant dans son propre sang.


	6. Six

Titre : Glow

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, après lequel cette fiction est située.

* * *

Il l'avait laissé sur le sol, alors que la flaque de sang s'élargissait peu à peu, imbibant la moquette blanche de la chambre. Il entendait encore sa respiration haletante, alors il avait fermé la porte, presque par pudeur, presque par égard pour lui, presque pour le laisser guérir en paix. Il s'était éloigné, marchant doucement, sans faire de bruit, comme il l'aurait fait dans un hôpital.

Et il avait rejoint Sookie, toujours en état de choc, assise dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, toute vêtue de blanc, le regard dans le vide. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne pensait plus. Elle ne pleurait pas, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain, la laissant immobile, l'air hébété. Le coin de la bouche était en sang et sa joue droite était rose et enflée.

Il l'avait rejoint, s'était agenouillé devant elle, et lui avait pris le menton entre ses doigts, d'un geste très doux, afin qu'elle tourne le regard vers lui. Elle avait tressailli, instinctivement, et l'avait regardé dans les yeux, hagarde, perdue. Alors, Eric avait embrassé sa joue enflée, en lui disant que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas répondu, comme si elle n'avait pas les mots, et s'était juste contentée de lui jeter un regard brun, qui était arrivé directement dans le cœur d'Eric. Elle avait mal, elle était déçue, elle était triste, mais malgré tout, elle était heureuse qu'Eric soit là, avec elle. Alors, il s'était penché vers elle, avait léché le sang qui ornait le coin de sa bouche, puis l'avait embrassée.

Sa bouche avait goût de sang, mais elle avait répondu à son baiser. Et alors qu'Eric avait essayé d'y mettre fin, pour la laisser en paix, pour lui laisser le choix, elle l'avait retenu en plaquant sa main derrière sa nuque. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Eric avait continué à l'embrasser un long moment, avant de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus. Sa bouche avait abandonné celle de Sookie et avait obliqué vers sa gorge, où ses crocs s'étaient plantés. Et la mélodie du sang qui coulait... Déjà, quelques gouttes étaient tombées, teintant de rouge la robe blanc pur de la jeune fille. Eric s'était arraché au nectar fabuleux, ne voulant pas la blesser.

Sookie devenait plus gourmande. Elle en voulait plus. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle fit mine de mordre la nuque d'Eric. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne, et obéisse. Portant son poignet à sa bouche et l'ouvrit, produisant un son de déchirement soyeux. Il l'avait tendu vers Sookie, qui avait posé ses lèvres chaudes sur la blessure, et avait commencé à boire, cette fois volontairement, le sang millénaire.

Elle avait relevé sa tête vers lui, du sang aux coins de la bouche, la jeune fille pure vêtue de blanc couverte de sang. On aurait dit une métaphore biblique. L'agneau souillé, dénaturé par le loup, sa fourrure immaculée tachée de sang rouge vif. Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

La blessure de son poignet se refermait déjà, et Sookie le regardait toujours, droit dans les yeux, et on y lisait beaucoup de choses. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait bu son sang? Il ne savait pas. Mais les yeux de la jeune femme exprimaient tout un tas de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir dans son regard. Désir. Espoir. Attachement.

Alors il l'avait prise dans ses bras comme un prince charmant, et il l'avait ammené dans une chambre vide, là où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Il s'était allongé sur elle, et elle avait commençé à défaire ses vêtements, un par un, les laissant glisser au sol.

Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Et les gémissements de Sookie s'étaient fait de plus en plus rapprochés, sa respiration était devenue irrégulière, le ryhtme de son coeur s'était accéléré.

Lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'extase, elle avait éclaté en sanglots.


	7. Sept

Titre : Glow

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, après lequel cette fiction est située.

* * *

Elle avait éclaté en sanglots, comme pour réequilibrer la balance, comme pour montrer qu'elle avait autant de tristesse que de plaisir en elle.

Eric avait baissé les yeux sur elles, lui avait déposé un baiser sur la pommette, avait laissé son doigt glisser le long de sa cuisse, plus l'avait laissée, seule au milieu du grand lit, ses habits répandus sur le sol. Il lui avait jeté un regard qui lui disait tout son... Tout son quoi, au fait? Toute son affection, toute sa tendresse, tout son... amour?

Il avait ramassé son jean et était sorti de la pièce. Il avait fermé la porte, tout doucement, et était retourné s'asseoir dans le fauteuil profond en cuir noir.

Il ne l'avait pas laissée parce qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait - Loin de là. Il l'avait laissée car il respectait ses larmes, et il était parti par pudeur. Pour la laisser gérer en paix.

Ainsi, la boucle était bouclée. Il avait laissé Bill dans la chambre, alors que son sang imbibait la moquette immaculée, et il avait fermé la porte lentement. Il avait laissé Sookie dans la chambre, alors que ses larmes se répandaient sur les dras, et il avait fermé la porte avec douceur.

Il n'y avait plus que lui, désormais.

Il était retourné dans sa chambre, là où il était en ce moment même. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec lui, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à Godric. Il était parti, désormais. Son image s'effacait de son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à la retenir. Elle continuait de s'échapper, comme du sang entre ses doigts. Godric. Godric.

Et Sookie, qui avait souffert par sa faute. Qui avait été battue par sa faute. Alors qu'il avait souffert par la faute de Godric. Et Bill, qui devait être en train de se soigner dans la chambre à la moquette imbibée de sang, Bill dont il avait perdu à la fois l'amitié et le respect en quelques heures.

Il était debout, dans sa cuisine, une bouteille de Tru:Blood A positif vide à la main. Il était tard. Ou tôt, peu importait. Les stores, pourtant opaques, laissaient filtrer de fins rayons de soleil, seules tâches de lumière dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Tout était lié, tout le malheur était lié, et tout était de la faute de Godric.

Il était debout, dans sa cuisine, lorsque la bouteille vide de Tru:Blood A positif percuta le sol. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux de cristal brillant, laissant s'échapper les quelques gouttes de boisson restantes, qui teintèrent le carrelage blanc de rouge vif.

Eric n'avait jamais été maladroit, ni dans sa vie, ni dans sa presque-mort. Ce n'était pas une erreur qui avait fait tomber la bouteille vide.

Il avait juste envie d'entendre le tintement cristallin du verre éclatant en mille morceaux. Juste envie de détruire quelque chose de fin, fragile et pur.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque, sur le carrelage, une flaque de sang avait commencé à s'étendre parmi les morceaux de verre.

* * *

Voilà, ça sera tout pour cette fiction que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, la première fiction française de True Blood sur . La grande classe, quoi :D

Je tiens à préciser que le dernier chapitre n'a pas été bâclé. Je n'avais juste pas envie de faire trainer les choses. Ca devait se finir comme la vie de Godric : Fort, vite, et douloureusement.

Peut-être, et c'est un gros peut-être, que j'écrirais une séquelle pour cette fic. Mais en fait, pour le moment, je ne me sentais pas continuer d'écrire, parce que ce qu'ils nous font, dans la série, c'est du grand art, et que je ne peux pas rivaliser.

Ca sera tout, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue. Si vous avez apprécié, ce serait cool de votre part de laisser une review. Bisous bisous, en espérant vous voir bientôt sur une prochaine fic !


End file.
